


love drunk

by spreadthighs



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadthighs/pseuds/spreadthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>girl!sebastian and girl!nico on a rooftop kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love drunk

Your fingers tremble against Nico's skin and she laughs, pulls you in and kisses you, wet and sloppy and when you pull away you laugh shakily, looking down at her.

You need to be drunk for this because when you are sober, you look at her with your voice caught in your throat, and you forget what are words. When the moment has passed you come up with the wittiest things to say but how can you shout it to her retreating figure? And each time you think that god, there should be something for you to say, there should _always_ be something you could say like _hello_ or _hey_ or _your dress is really pretty today_ or _you look great_ but you are just a casual acquaintance of hers, nothing more. How do you even compliment her looks in a way that conveys that you are not complimenting her just because you genuinely find that her dress is pretty or that her make-up really accentuates her features, but because you feel something more for her?

But here you are on the roof of someone's flat and she has a bottle of vodka beside her and her cheeks are flushed and she looks so beautiful in the moonlight and you cannot remember how much you have had to drink. Your heart pounds hard like it is threatening to rip your chest open and your tongue is tied in a knot and she smirks, turns slow and lazy and grabs the vodka to drink more.

'Drink up,' Nico says in English, then she stares at you like your image is blurred in front of her and she snorts, pushing the bottle against you. 'Fuck, I mean, drink up,' she repeats this time in German. 'Seb, right?'

You nod, not trusting yourself to speak. Nico licks her lips, and you do not want to drink from the bottle. You want to drink from her, from that soft, kissable mouth.

As if she had read your mind, she takes a drink from the bottle and fists her hand in your blouse, pulling you in for a kiss, propped up with an elbow. Your eyes widen but you part your lips anyway and you drink.

'Come on,' she says afterwards, green eyes glowing and by now her t-shirt is riding up on her stomach and she looks at you, as if she is daring you to pull it up to expose more skin.

It is summer and you are at someone's house for a party you had never wanted to attend in the first place. Now here you are hiding on the roof with the prettiest girl you have ever seen, your blouse is damp with perspiration and your bra clings to your skin and it is absolutely disgusting. But you are drunk enough for this, and you are pretty sure that Nico is too as she fumbles with the buttons of your blouse.

(But the truth is, she has been watching you right from the start, noticing you in her peripheral vision, and you could never have known about how she lets people approach her, thinking that they have the upper hand, when the truth is that she is the one going in for the kill)


End file.
